The long-term goal of the proposed research is to develop a hand-held computer that will assist smokers in their effort to quit smoking. Phase I research is designed to assess the feasibility of this approach. The Phase I research will have four specific aims: (1) to conceptualize and develop a comprehensive, theoretically based outline of the therapeutic strategies/ routines that a computer would have if it were to assist a smoker; (2) to identify two methods capable of implementing one of the likely therapeutic routines, namely, the induction of a positive mood; (3) to write the program code for the positive mood induction procedure; and (4) to pilot test the mood induction procedure with 30 current smokers with a 2 x (neutral or positive mood) 2 (autobiographical versus social feedback) design.